Say My Name
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: Eiri has a question which eventually leads to Shuichi calling him by his first name, just another turn on to add to the list, almost like an aphrodisiac...R&R! ShuxYuki [ONESHOT] Rated T just to be safe!


A/N: Yay! Another Gravitation fic completed! What is this one though? A one-shot? A drabble? That's what it originally was, but then it got too long, so I guess I'll just classify it as a one-shot. I got this idea from another manga I read where the boy's name is Ichitaka, but his girlfriend called him 'Ichi' and I realized that that's how the end of Shuichi's name sounded, lol. It's called I"s and it's uber-perverted, but a romantic comedy at heart. Anyway, I don't know what was wrong with me when I decided to write this, so sorry about that! well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Never have, never will own Gravitation.

Summary: Eiri has a question which eventually leads to Shuichi calling him by his first name, just another turn-on to add to the list, almost like an aphrodisiac...plz R&R! ShuxYuki ONE-SHOT

Warning: This one's short! Almost too short! Oh and it's is kinda blunt, so sorry!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Say My Name**_

Eiri let out a satisfied sigh and was tempted to pull out a cigarrette, when he suddenly remembered something. He exited his office and meandered his way into the living room.

"Hey Shu..." he said, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Yeah?" Shuichi turned his attention away from the TV and to his lover.

"Why doesn't anyone call you 'Ichi' instead of 'Shu'?" the curious blonde asked genuinely. He believed that 'Ichi' was just as cute and fitting for Shuichi as 'Shu', so why wasn't it ever chosen as his nickname? Was there a special reason? It had occurred to him just minutes ago to ask the boy himself.

"Why do you ask?" Shuichi snuggled up to the older man and put Eiri's arm around him, which instinctively pulled him closer. Eiri was too tired from working all day to fight the constant pressure of affection from Shuichi.

"I'm just curious." He leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Well, I don't know. I guess it just sounds better."

"That's what you might think, but it sounds like _kutsu_ in English."

"Really? Well, the people who call me that don't know that."

"You never know. They just might." It was quiet for a moment (except for the action movie playing on the TV). "Actually, I think I'm gonna call you 'Ichi'."

"Don't, Yuki!" Shuichi pouted, looking directly in his lover's eyes.

"Why not?" Eiri frowned back at him.

"I'm not used to it! I won't be able to recognize when you're calling me!" Shuichi squealed. Eiri placed a light kiss on his lips to stop him from continuing.

"Hmm, okay...let's make a deal. I won't call you 'Ichi', if you don't call me 'Yuki' anymore. It's about time you use my real name anyway."

"Oh Yuki! I'm so happy that you think we can take this step forward in our relationship!"

"Baka, you're just calling me by my real name. It's nothing special, so stop spazzing out."

"Okay, _Eiri_." Shuichi gasped and giggled. His lover's real name hadn't slipped past his lips in the longest time...It sounded wonderful, not only to himself, but also to the blonde next to him. _'That is defintely gonna turn me on...' _The only people who actually called him by his first name were relatives. None of them screamed his name in pleasure on a regular basis. None of them he loved quite like Shuichi...

Quick to disguise himself, he rolled his eyes as Shuichi happily slid his arms around Eiri's neck and joined their lips for a deep kiss. After a moment, they pulled away. Eiri's hand made a beeline down Shuichi's chest to explore the rest of his body, wandering about without any warnings, stop signs, or road blocks in his way, besides their clothing, which he was quick to remove. It was like using his real name was an initiation of love-making or something...

"Oh, _Eiri_..."

Eiri felt something in himself set aflame and he leaned in for another deep kiss as he slid himself into the boy...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It got a little graphic at the end there, didn't it? I like how it turned out though...better than I thought, but I'm still not sure if I like it all that much...Anyway, plz review. I guess it didn't occur to Eiri that they probably call him 'Shu' because it's the beginning of his name, and not the end, so it makes more sense than 'Ichi' :P, I might bring up the idea of Eiri calling Shuichi 'Ichi' again in another fic. If you liked this one, go read my other Gravitation fics. They have slightly different styles, but much longer. This was just a break from my ongoing one, Roommate, which I'm currently working hard on. Oh and _kutsu_ means shoe in English. well till next time...

AyameInLove


End file.
